Pleasure with a little help
by martale
Summary: Daryl and Carol had to sleep in the same bed for first time. Carol fell slept too quickly and now Daryl had his own problems. CARYL. SMUT.
1. Chapter 1

After the Governor attack, the group had to leave the prison, so they were in the road again, but now not only the original group but also the Woodbury survivors. Find a roof for almost 30 people wasn't easy. But today they found a mansion with ten bedrooms so they could get a little privacy.

For first time in two years Carol and Daryl were sleeping together, although Daryl wasn't sleeping too much. We were alone in a small room with a single bed. After a little discussion both were agreed in share the bed.

Carol fell slept too quickly and now Daryl had his own problems. The spring season is almost over and the night run hot, and there he was in the same bed with this beautiful woman in a real small pyjamas. He couldn't relax and look away; he didn't want to look away. Suddenly she moved so she was lying on her side faced him and he groaned as he saw her breast almost fell off her py shirt and he could see one pink nipple. All he wanted in this moment it's put his mouth around her hard peaks and suck, hard.

He knew in that moment that his hard on wasn't disappeared in his sleep, he had to do something. But he can't jerk off in the bed with her beside him, he couldn't get up either, he knew she would wake up and he didn't want to explain her that he had to go to masturbate because of her. So there he was as hard as a rock and without possibility to move.

Finally he rolled to his side faced her, fuck she was beautiful. He couldn't help it and he brushed her lips with his fingertips, they were so red and inviting, he didn't kwon how many times he thought about kiss her, even a few times she seemed want it too. But no way in hell someone like her wanted someone like him. She was so fucking perfect and he was nothing. So he couldn't face it, the reject. He have been too many years on his own, he needed no one. Except for the fact that he needed her, he always fought that thought, but it was there.

He took away his hand from her lips and placed it in her thigh, her skin was hot and soft, he run his hand up and down her thigh, and now his erection was almost painful against his jeans. He didn't think he acted while he began unbuttoning his jeans with his other hand. When he wrapped his hand around his hard shaft he stopped and looked up her. She continued deeply slept so he started to move his hand up and down his cook. He was painting now while his grip tightened with each stroke. His hips now were bucking into his hand, and then he brushed her tight with the tip of his cock. Fuck, shit, fuck. His cock twisted with pleasure. The only thing he could think in that moment is about run his cock against all her thigh, up and down like his hand was doing moments before. She was slept, she would never know about it. So he wrapped him again and he started rub every inch of her thigh.

He felt his balls tighten and he knew it won't take much, he's gonna come, he's gonna cum right now in front of her sleeping form. He bit the pillow under him and he came like a fucking train and took himself in hand. After a couple minutes his breathing returned to normal, he took a dirty shirt and cleaned his hand. Now he could sleep and taking one last look to Carol he fell slept.

The next morning Carol woke up slowly. A warmth body was pressing her to the mattress. His right arm was wrapped around her waist and his right leg around hers. They were too close enough for notice his manhood digging against her stomach. God he was huge. The man who invaded all her wet dreams had felt slept all over her. What could she do now, if he woke up now he would be embarrassed and possibly avoid her for a week. She had to get up but she could avoid his grip without awoke him. So she stayed watching him, feeling his warm palm against her lower back. She wished feel his hand in her skin, would he woke up if she moved his hand under de shirt. She decided to try, lifting her shirt a little until his rough hand was pressing against her skin. All of this was too much for her to take, his handsome face, his strong arms, his soft touch without forgetting his morning erection, she was on fire.

She felt his hand moving down, resting in her ass, under her pants over her panties. Carol looked up him, he seemed far slept. Oh my god his hands felt so good on her. She needed a shower, five minutes alone and taking care of herself. She wanted him so bad, but she wasn't a fool, she wasn't pretty like Karen or Maggie, she wasn't young or strong enough for someone like him. He was like a god in the middle of the apocalypses, and she was a burden who only function was cook and wash for everyone. So the only place safe was her dreams, he could be hers in her dreams. She continued her daydreams while he woke up.

The first thing Daryl noticed when he woke up was the warm body he wrapped. He wasn't a cuddler but damn she felt so good under him. Her ass was fucking perfect like her, her skin so soft. He knew she was awake because she felt her tense under his arm. He couldn't believe it, he had his hand in her ass, and she was awake, she had to notice that for sure. She had to notice his erection against her belly too.

She was in all his dreams, each one started different, he saved her from a walker, or she brought him food while he was on watch, or he watched her while she took a shower. But all of them ended with both of them naked fucking against a tree or a wall or in the floor. He fucked her fifty ways in his imagination.

He opened his eyes and met hers, both of them frozen and embarrassed for their position. Carol thought was now or never, if he didn't jump immediately maybe he wanted her too. So she did the first move and placed her hand in his crotch. He grunted his eyes full of desire. He could take no more, he had to take her. He pushed her on her back and put her sleep pants down. He put his hand in her inner thigh running all the way up until he was cupping her. Her hands went to his shoulders and he buried his head in her neck. She was already soaked when he started rubbing her core with his palm. She never felt anything like this before, she's never been so turn on in her life and he was only touching through her panties.

He continued with his assault while he kissed and nipped her throat until her ear. "Do you like this?" he whispered in her ear nipping her earlobe.

"Please, Daryl" he obliged slipped his hand under her panties; she couldn't help but moan against his shoulder. He moved his fingers against her clit and moved in circles.

"Faster, harder, please". And he did it, slipped his middle finger inside her. "Fuck" He ground, she was thigh how would she feel against his cock. He thrust his finger in and out, added another eventually while his thumb continued circling her clit, she started buck into his hand. Suddenly his other hand moved under her shirt until cupped one of her breasts in his hand, moving her shirt up, his tongue finding her nipple and he suck. She arched her back, minding into him, she was on the edge, her moans louder and louder until she came screaming his name. He roared biting her neck when he felt her walls tightened. "God, so good, thank you, so good "she whispered in his ear. He took his finger from her and put them in his mouth, testing her. She ground when she saw him almost passing out for pleasure.

He collapsed next to her and she wrapped her arm around his chest, burying her face in his neck both fell slept again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Hand for hand**

**First of all, sorry. I'm Spanish and I know my English is not the best. I hoped this one would be better than first. I love Caryl and this is important to me. I own nothing of course.**

The next morning Carol wake up more relaxed than ever. She had her head resting in his chest, and her arm around his middle. She looked up him and couldn't help the smile in her face. He always was handsome but something in his sleeping form doing him the most beautiful creature over the earth. She wasn't sure what happened last night, but she felt something had changed between them. She only hoped he didn't push away when he awake.

She wanted to repay him. He did her last night but he didn't receive anything in return, like if he didn't expect it. So maybe this morning he let her pay her debts. She wanted to make he feel good. Like he did for her last night.

She started placing kisses in his chest, moving around his nipple while she ran her fingers down his stomach. She felt him moving a little and she knew he's waking up. He tensed and she freaked out. _What if last night didn't mean the same for him?_ But he started relaxing and she continued her explorations moving her lips down his stomach. He groaned wrapping his arms around her.

Daryl couldn't believe his lucky, not only he's waking up next to her but also her mouth is all over him. She felt so good, so right. His morning hood was killing him, his only desire in this moment was turning around on top of her and make her his. But he knew he couldn't do it. They should talk first, they didn't say a word last night about was happened. He didn't know what it meant for her. Maybe all of this only meant physical release to her. He didn't know what it meant to him, what he wanted, he wanted her that for sure, but it was only a physical attraction or there was something more than that. He couldn't think clearly, not with her mouth travelling down his stomach and her hands in his chest.

Carol didn't know what she was doing, she never thought that she would want to do this to a man. Ed had forced her to do it to him, the first time he forced her gave him a blowjob she finished throwing up after his seed entered in her mouth. She won a good slap for that, _useless_ he called her. The other times she always tried to wait until go to the bathroom for do it. But now here was her, planning in gave Daryl one. She was crazy, she knew, surely Daryl would push her away before she could have the opportunity to put her mouth anywhere near his dick. Her mouth continued working in his stomach when she realized that her breast was pressing against his boxers, she could feel his erection through her shirt and an idea appeared in her mind. Maybe it was too soon for oral sex. They didn't even say a word to each other this morning, not even last night. So if oral sex was too much for them, she could touch him like he touched her last night.

When she convinced herself to do it, her kissed travelled up until she was kissing his neck, smelling his scent while her hands went to his boxers pushed them down, until his erection was free.

"You want me to stop?"She asked. She felt like she had to ask first, she didn't want to ruin their friendship. So if he didn't want her he could say it now. She freezed her hands waiting for his answer.

"Hell no" And with only this two word, she wrapped her hand around his cock. She started moving her hand up and down his shaft, not stopping her mouth in his neck and his collarbones.

This was amazing, all of her was perfect, her mouth in his neck, her hand in his almost hurting hard cock and her body pressed against his. He couldn't help but notice her hard nipples through her shirt against his chest. He moved his hand from her back under her shirt until found her nipples rolling in-between his fingers. The moans were leaving his lips, he tried to be quiet but it was too difficult. Her tits felt perfect under his hands, he wanted to see them so bad, he wanted to see her naked, kissed her, tasted her. So he removed her shirt from her skin, leaving her topless and continued massaging her mounds.

She knew he was closed, she could feel the precum in the head of his penis. She didn't want to finish this way, but she didn't want to push things neither. She knew what she wanted to do, although she didn't do it before, she decided to try if he didn't like it he could tell her and she could finish this way. So she took off her hand from his dick and used her breast to massage his shaft.

"Fuck, Carol!" He couldn't think, couldn't move. He had been with several women before, but always been quick fuck where they only took him with their hands enough time to make him hard enough to fuck them, maybe once or twice used their mouth. But this…this was complete new for him, and it felt awesome. This woman always surprised him, one way or another. _Where the fuck did she learn to do this? _He bitted his lip for not to cum right there, he wanted to feel her more, he wanted to feel her better.

Carol knew he was enjoying her performance, so she continued until felt his rough hand in her shoulder, gently pushing her back on the mattress looking the ceiling. He took his throbbing cock with his hand and straddled her, sitting his ass in her stomach. He put his hard dick in the sweet valley between her breast, starting massaging her tits with his hands at the same time used them for massaging himself. She felt herself become wetter and wetter. She moaned arching her back, feeling him rocking unconscious against her breast.

He was so closed, when she put her hands above his. He left her tits, seeing her working on her breast, she was the most fucking hot creature above the earth. He looked at her face, she had her eyes closed, and her mouth opened, her checks brushed. He never saw her more beautiful than in this moment. He wanted her to look at him when he cum. "Carol, look at me" he whispered. She slowly opened her eyes while he placed one hand under her head lift her a little. He sat on his knees and took himself with the other hand. "I want you to feel me, all of me Carol. You are so beautiful and I want to come in your face".

Both of them moaned when he started to rub his cock on her face. First one check, then the other, then her nose, eyes all her face. When he knew he was on the edge, he put the tip into her mouth and he came hard into her mouth. He left her mouth spilt the rest of his seed all over her face. When he was spent he collapsed next to her. He was panting when he look at her, she was swallowed his seed, and licking her lips searching for more, he felt himself go hard again. This had no end, no with her like this. He took her shirt from the floor and cleaned her face.

"Daryl…don't worry, I can do it". She gently took the shirt from his hands. He felt awful, there she was all beauty and kind, and there he was pushing her onto the bed, using her tits for get himself off and then fucking cumming in her face.

"Fuck Carol. I'm so sorry, I would had did better, I've been so rough, so…".She didn't let him finish."Daryl, what are you saying? It was perfect, it was hot, I was thinking I would come undone without you touch me, I was unbelievable" and she giggled.

"So….you…you…liked it?" He said rubbing her check with his hand. "Of course I did you fool" she said looking at him in the eyes. Blue against blue. They closed their distance until their lips pressed together. Their first kiss after a night and a morning giving each other the pleasure they needed from the person they needed the most. Her arms went around his neck, and he moved on top of her. Their mouths continued working with more pressure like they couldn't get enough from each other. Their tongues fighting for dominance, their lips only separated searching for air.

Now neither of them had one doubt, they knew both wanted the same. They were in the same step. They waited so long and they didn't wait more. He pulled her underwear down her legs looking for first time her shaved, pink and already wet and hot pussy. If he hadn't been hard, he would have been after one sight at her. All of her were so inviting, he could wait more.

His kisses travelled until her ear, he opened her legs. She was panting with want as he rubbed her clit and her pussy with the tip of his dick."Carol, you taste so good; I want to taste all of you. But now I need you, I need to make you mine". He whispered in her ear.

"Do it! Now! I need you too!" Her hand moved down her back until his ass, grabbing his ass hard. He knew now for sure she wanted this as bad as him. He positioned himself in her entrance, looking deep into her eyed before thrusted hard into her, almost asking her for permission.

"Daryl, Carol are you awake? Can I come in?" They both heard Rick ask since the other side at the closed door."Fuck my life" he moved away from her, searching for his pants, while she did the same."Wait a minute Rick" She said before he entered in the room. Finally when both were decent, Daryl opened the door. "What the fuck you want?" he shouted him.

"We go to a run looking for supplies first light in the morning, remember?"Rick looked at him with a smirk in his face, it was obvious was going on in there; he could smell the sex in the air.

"Now yes! Give me five." And closed the door in his nose. "Fuck, I'm sorry Carol, I didn't remember it".

"Don't worry, we can finish this later, can't we?" She said kissing him gently. He took his crossbow and followed Rick out the house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fuck Rick!**

**I know is a little chapter, but I think they need a break before the big stuff starts. Thank you for all the favs and follows and reviews. It's like a dream for me! Only 10 days until the new season! I can't wait anymore!**

Daryl met Rick in the front door, when he looked at him Rick still had a smirk in his lips. Maybe this man was like a brother to him, but he only could think about put an arrow in his ass for interrupting his time with Carol. They had been too close, he could feel her wetness in the tip of his still hard cock. He wanted sell the deal with Carol, he didn't want she figured out all of this had been a mistake during his absence.

"So… you two are finally together I guess, aren't you?" Rick asked him giving him a pat on the shoulder.

"You don't know shit man!" He shouted him. "We go or you interrupted me for nothing".

"Sorry, brother. I didn't mind to interrupt you. If I would have known…" Rick tried to apologize. He knew Daryl and knew this was too difficult to him. He hoped he didn't mess anything between the two of them.

"Come on, we gonna go or we gonna talk about shit all day!" Daryl didn't want talk about this anymore. He wanted them move their asses, before they left, before they come back here, before he could get Carol alone again.

"Ok ok!" Rick laughed."Maybe you should take care of this before we leave" Rick said looking the bulge in Daryl's pants."I won't drive with both of you in the car".

"Shut up, man! You know it's your fault, the worst cockblock ever." Rick continued laughing watching Daryl come back to the house.

Daryl went directly to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He didn't believe his bad luck. There was him, stroking himself up and down in a small bathroom while he could have been fucking Carol right now. Fuck Rick! He tightened his hand remembering Carol lying in that mattress, naked and with her eyes full of want. Remembering her tits how soft they felt against his hands, and against his cock. He was grunting now remembering her wet pussy and how sweet she tasted. He changed his hand, continued stroking himself with his left hand, putting his right hand fingers in his mouth. He still could taste her in them. He was close, his cock twitched and his seed spilt out on his right hand.

"Damn it Carol. You don't know what you are doing to me." He washed himself before left the bathroom, almost regretting not could smell her in his skin anymore. Rick was waiting for him in the door, checking his gun when he left the bathroom.

"You ready now?"Rick asked him with funny eyes.

"Shut your fucking mouth and move your ass, we don't have all day" he said walking to the car, ready for kill him if he would do another comment.

Carol stayed in the room a few minutes. She needed a moment for herself. A lot of this occurred last night, and this morning, she needed think, but she couldn't think straight, not with that ache between her legs. Touching him like she had touched him. Watching him under her moaning in pleasure because of her, because her touch. Feeling his hard and perfect cock against her hand, against her breast, against her face, against her mouth! Before she knew what she was doing, her hand was under her panties, touching her core. Only a few minutes more and she could have felt him in her, still felt the head of his dick in her entrance. Fuck Rick! She continued circled her clit thinking about him above her, how hard his arms felt under her hands, how his mouth twitched in pleasure when he cum. She finally came undone, arching her back and biting the pillow.

Her breath was still heavy while she thought about how good she felt in that moment, and how good she would have felt if Rick hadn't interrupted them. She got up and redressed.

When she left the room, she could see Rick and Daryl in the car through the window. She did her way to the bathroom to clean herself a little. She always washed up before breakfast but today she needed more than nothing else. She could smell Daryl's seed in her face and chest, and she didn't want anybody notice any difference in her. She knew Daryl was a very private person and for now they were good the way they were.

When she came in the kitchen she started to do breakfast in autopilot. She moved through the kitchen thinking about Daryl. She prayed for him come back safe and sound so she could show him how much she really wanted him, loved him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: How much**

**Here there is the new chapter. Not smut in it, sorry. But tomorrow is my birthday and I wanted to do it before like my gift for all of you Caryliers! 3 more days until new season!a lot of feels!boo, partner,…I can't wait no more!I hope you like it!**

Daryl and Rick were coming back from the run. They hit a small shop looking for new clothes for everyone. Now with the Woodbury folks and the kids, they had needed a lot of new clothes. Rick was driving without taking. He didn't tease him anymore, he appreciated his life, and the only words they shared during the run they were a few commands here and there. Rick was happy for them though. He saw they had grown close since the farm, since they lost Sophia. He saw how Daryl took Carol like his responsibility, he had been the one who taught her how shoot and manage knives. And frankly, she did pretty well. He saw how much broke he was when they thought she was dead. And then he saw how much broke she was how he left with Merle. They were his closest friends and he was glad they finally took that step. How their leader he can see a lot of things, and he had seen how much they love each other a long time ago.

Daryl was looking the road and thinking about the new clothes they had taken. Well, he was thinking in how much hot Carol will look in the sundress he took for her. He couldn't wait to see her in the underwear he picked for her too. He never really cared much about the women's underwear, he never looked at it twice, he simply ripped out from them and went for the goal. He couldn't understand why women cared so much if men only thought about take them off. But now thinking about Carol in those red bra and thong he took, his mouth was watering and his cock twisted.

He couldn't believe himself, he never had two thoughts about women, he always thought he didn't need anyone. He was a man and had his primal need like everyone, but he didn't need women he had his own hand if he wanted to release some tension. He had always been pretty wasted when he was been with women, who launched themselves to him. He normally rejected them, didn't want to complicate his life with women, Merle laughed at him, called him fag for reject some hotties. But he didn't care, he didn't like been touched and sure sex needs more touch than he likes. Therefore he only had been with women when they launched to his crotch and he was too drunk to think, he just pull up their skirts pull down their panties. These was other reason from him to worry about, he just had been with women when he was drunk, he barely remembered all the times, and didn't remember how good or bad had been for them, he didn't kwon he had made cum a woman having sex with them. What if Carol didn't like it, or he embarrassed himself come too quick or some. He just hoped she wouldn't laugh at him and reject him and let him try again if he mess things up the first time.

They were arriving, he could see the big house at the end of the road. The launch time was gone, so Carol would be doing dishes. He decided surprised her with the new clothes and he was sure that she would surprise him at night wearing them.

Carol was in the kitchen doing dished with Maggie's help. She was pretty quiet through the day but absolutely happy.

"So…what's happened with you today?"Maggie finally asked her. She couldn't help but notice how happy her friend was today, she was wearing a big smile all day. And that wasn't usual with Daryl was in a run.

Carol stopped just a moment and looked at her. She had a smirk in her face. "Nothing…just feel safe here I guess".

"Yeah, you're right, it feels good have a little space for a change. Glenn and I hadn't had a second alone in almost two week. I felt a little in the edge, you know? I needed a release" Maggie told her casually.

"Maggie! I can't believe you told me all those things!"She was surprised, she was closed to Maggie, but it was the first time she told her about her sex life.

"Come on, Carol! We are both adults! It's not like you are virgin, we can talk about this kind of things. I hope Rick would decide stay here two or three nights more. I think we need a stop for running and here feels nice. We have enough space for all of us and it's not very usual. Sure that Glenn and I will take advantage of this all we can" Maggie finished laughing a little.

"Of course you will!"She responded to her laughing a little as well.

"You could do it if you would want it. I have in mind a certain redneck who always is staring at you when you aren't looking" Maggie teased her.

"Oh! Come on, Maggie! Not even you believe that!"She didn't want her to think anything could happen between her and Daryl, she preferred stay quiet for a while.

"What? Carol, I'm not lying he really does. You should take advantage about the room too. I'm sure you two didn't kiss yet. I thought you were married the first time I saw you, you were very closed. And all the new people thought that too. He would have been hard time last night sleeping near you. Haven't you seen his morning hood this morning? I saw his erection through his pants before they left." Carol couldn't believe Maggie and how much careless she was talking to her today.

"Maggie, maybe you are too young but all men wake up this way. It's a normal thing, a body reaction, not because of me."She tried explaining Maggie, trying confused her a little.

"Of course it was for you! I can't believe you are so blind, Carol. That man wants you, all of us know. Why do you think Bob haven't tried anything with you? Because he's afraid Daryl would put an arrow in his ass!" Maggie really wanted her friend believed her. All of them knew they belong to each other. She knew them for two years now, they were like a old married couple, with smiles and little touches here and there. All the old group could see how much lost she was after they found Sophia and how only Daryl was able to come her back to live. They could see how much lost was Daryl after Merle's death and how Carol was the only one who came him back to the group. How much they were grown closed. They were as closed as Glenn and herself were. The only different between them was they were too scared to admit it and Glenn weren't. And the sex of course. That why she wanted Carol to believe her. She wanted them to be happy, she couldn't think two people who deserved happiness more than them after all the pain they had along their lives.

She was going to continue with her speech when they saw their car was coming back. So they left the kitchen and went to the door to receive them. She could see Carol's eyes bright when she saw Daryl got out of the car and her smile. In that moment she thought that maybe she already knew all that things because the look that they both exchanged was so much intense than ever.

**I think I needed a chapter like this, where we can see they really love each other and they didn't think only about sex. But I promise more smut is coming!**


End file.
